


Прорицатель

by cantadora_09



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Geth, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Клара вернулась.</p>
<p>AU к финалу девятого сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прорицатель

**Author's Note:**

> Согласно последним исследованиям, квантовая неопределенность может быть свернута в так называемый тороидальный узел, в котором частица может сохраняться в связанном состоянии неопределенно долгое количество времени. Подробности здесь:
> 
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%BF%D1%83%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C.
> 
> Поскольку Мастер, как и Доктор, в этой истории регенерировал столько раз, что обозначать его через любую из его прошлых регенераций было бы бессмысленно, я называю его здесь просто Мастер.

Когда они освоились с интерфейсом ТАРДИС и научились взлетать и приземляться без такой привычной Кларе, но определенно не являющейся чем-то нормальным безумной дрожи, Эшильда заявила, что знает Клару не первый день и даже не первый год. Последнее не стало для Клары новостью, но зато новостью стали ее откровения о том, как они (оказывается) встречались сначала в 1889, потом 1985 и 1921. Не то чтобы Клару смущала такая последовательность дат или она забыла, что явлется путешественницей во времени. Просто ни в одном из названных Эшильдой лет она никогда не была. В ответ на немой вопрос, возникший в ее глазах, Эшильда вздохнула и объяснила ей, что те, с кем она встречалась, были... осколками Клары, вернее, кусочками головоломки, или реальности, созданной оригинальной Кларой в момент, когда она в очередной, а на самом деле, возможно, в первый и последний раз, спасла Доктора.

Клара помнила, что, услышав об этом, глубоко задумалась.

Впервые с того момента, когда они покинули Галлифрей, она спросила себя, что тогда произошло и для чего Доктор сделал то, что он сделал.

В общем и целом, у нее было несколько причин задуматься. Во-первых, Клара ни одной минуты не верила, что Доктор действительно забыл ее. Даже если она не испортила нейроблокатор, это еще не значило, что он сработал корректно или что Доктор не выкинул одну из своих любимых штук в стиле «Я все решу сам, а ты стой и смотри», и это значило, что у него с самого начала имелся план. И ей очень хотелось бы знать, в чем этот план заключается. Во-вторых, Доктор единственный раз за все время, что она его знала, умышленно и хладнокровно, в отсутствие непосредственной опасности всему живому на планете и в обозримом космосе, убил живое существо. Клара знала Доктора достаточно хорошо и не считала его неспособным на жестокость – но убийство, даже убийство в порыве отчаяния, каким он хотел его представить, было хоть и эффектным, но слишком патетичным действием, явно рассчитанным на то, чтобы стать еще одной дымовой завесой, – чтобы скрыть... что? И, наконец, его упорное желание спасти ее и увезти с Галлифрея, желание, граничащее с манией, заставляло думать, что здесь что-то нечисто. Честно говоря, до разговора с Эшильдой Клара подозревала худшее, но услышав о существовании различных версий себя, была поражена тем, насколько простым оказался ответ.

Он просто дал ей время. Просто отпустил ее, позволив не только самой выбрать свой путь, но и понять, каким он должен быть, понять, что значит быть Доктором, быть тем, кто принимает решения, понять, когда взлетать и зачем иметь крылья за спиной. Он дал ей жизнь, которая принадлежала только ей, – вызвав ее из комнаты экстракции как квантовую суперпозицию и став ее наблюдателем, – никогда не признававший проигрышей, в этот раз он достиг абсолютной власти, потому что создал ее, буквально вытащив из реальности и замкнув в самоподдерживающийся квантовый узел, а затем позволил самой решать, что ей делать и куда идти. Стал прорицателем, который наконец-то, спустя столько времени, пришел кружным путем к самому себе. Клара помнила, с каким недоумением взирала на нее Эшильда, когда она, с трудом разобравшись во всей этой мешанине из философии и квантовой механики, принялась хохотать с такой силой, что со стороны можно было подумать, что она сошла с ума. Но я и в самом деле сошла с ума, рассуждала после Клара. Было бы удивительно, останься я нормальной. Ничего не сказав Эшильде о причинах своего смеха, она повернулась к консоли и задала новый курс. На Землю, в Лондон XVIII века. Так началось путешествие, завершившееся спустя восемьсот восемьдесят лет в крохотном британском графстве Йоркшир, где ее спутница предпочла остаться до наступления лучших времен. Клара, которая, в отличие от Эшильды, хорошо помнила, что «лучшими временами», из которых Доктор забрал ее, был конец света, предпочла, тем не менее, не развивать эту тему, отправившись в дальнейшее странствие в одиночестве, которое, впрочем, оказалось недолгим. В силу открытости и живости своего характера Клара легко входила в контакт с новыми людьми, и найти себе компаньона для очередного путешествия для нее не составляло труда, и оттого каждый новый виток пути оказывался веселее и ярче предыдущего, и хотя ей не всегда удавалось или нравилось точно следовать советам, полученным от Доктора в их последнюю встречу, она вынуждена была признать, что в одном он был прав: есть груши и в самом деле не стоило.

Клара вернулась, когда он был Пятнадцатым. Просто позвонила по телефону и сказала, что приземляется в системе Бетельгейзе. Ей даже не пришлось называть время – он и без того все понял. Прилетел за десять секунд до ее посадки и, когда она открыла дверь своей ТАРДИС, молча шагнул навстречу и, протянув руку, провел по гладко зачесанным в хвост темным волосам. «Моя машина времени вышла из строя», – с улыбкой сказала Клара, и следующие десять тысяч лет у нее не было никаких проблем с перемещением. Иногда ей казалось, что у нее вообще не было никаких проблем. Но это, конечно же, была неправда.

На них нападали, как минимум, пятьсот двадцать раз только за те триста лет, что они провели в системе Феррузы, попеременно сражаясь и ввязываясь в очередные приключения с местными пиратами, которые, кажется, больше ценили свой статус разбойников и существ, крайне не любимых всеми остальными, нежели богатство и власть. Впрочем, Клара была не уверена. Она знала, что любой из виррафианцев – так они называли сами себя, а под каким именем значились в архивах Протокола теней, было неизвестно, – не колеблясь убьет ее или Доктора, стоит кому-то из них попасться им на глаза, но также не было никаких сомнений в том, что они ни за что не позволят сделать это кому-то другому. Эшильда, с которой они с Доктором как-то столкнулись во время одного из путешествий, с завистью сказала, что хотела бы, чтобы к ней кто-то относился с такой же яростной нежностью. Доктор в этот момент как-то странно на нее посмотрел, и Клара почему-то подумала о Мастере, который во время их последней встречи угрожал регенерировать в Эшильду, но тут же забыла об этой мысли.

Они путешествовали в пространстве и времени во всех мирах, до которых смогли дотянуться, и некоторые из них были достаточно привлекательны – или достаточно опасны, с почти неуловимой иронией говорила Клара, чтобы стать для них домом, но ненадолго, потому что лучшего дома, чем ТАРДИС, они не могли пожелать. На одной из таких планет они задержались почти на сто пятьдесят лет, – очень уж она была уютной, Доктору даже стали сниться кошмары, чего не было по меньшей мере лет двести, а это о многом говорило. Едва Доктор перестал пытаться по ночам стрелять из звуковой отвертки в невидимых далеков и арестовать какого-то не известного ей заключенного Ноль, она поняла, что пора сматываться. На следующий день они улетели. Чтобы приземлиться в районе ближайшей метеоритной бури и спасти от вымирания целый вид. А потом их снова нашли виррафианцы.

Выглядывая из дверей ТАРДИС, висящей на орбите их планеты, Клара дала себе слово никогда больше не попадаться им на глаза. На ее памяти это был двести четырнадцатый раз, когда она делала это. Двести пятнадцатый, поправил Доктор, когда она поделилась с ним своими наблюдениями.

Время двигалось вперед, оставляя в памяти события и встречи, людей и неизвестные миры, но не трогая ее тела и лица, и это было единственным, к чему Клара так и не смогла привыкнуть. Она, видевшая, как Доктор регенерировал десять раз, два из которых он был ребенком, один из последних – девочкой, как и прежде, с удивлением вспоминала свой собственный возраст, глядя, как он легко касается губами все тех же тонких рук двадцатисемилетней женщины. Это было странно, и иногда ей казалось, что ей снится тот же сон, что на далекое Рождество, сон, от которого несколько человек, собравшиеся в одном нереальном мире, все вместе пытались проснуться и в котором она видела себя старой – единственный раз в своей жизни. Правда, ей стало немного легче после того, как они оказались на планете, где люди жили задом наперед, – с точки зрения землян, конечно, – и к концу своего существования превращались в грудных детей, так что тамошние жители логично приняли ее за старуху, но все-таки это было не совсем такое же чувство. Клара не могла бы сказать, что скучает по старости или желает ее – просто она думала, что человек, который потерял счет прожитым годам где-то в районе двадцати тысячелетий, должен чувствовать себя как-то по-другому. Оказалось, ничего особенного. Время становилось более густым, но его не становилось больше или меньше. И ее это вполне устраивало. Доктор шутил, что у нее идеальное чувство меры, и в этом была доля истины – Клара никогда не стремилась, как Эшильда или ее безумный друг, прыгнуть к концу или началу времен, не ввязывалась в совсем уж дикие авантюры и всегда помнила о том, что рядом с ней остаются люди, гуманоиды, разумные грибы и кустарники, которые, возможно, прожили меньше нее, но точно лучше нее разбираются в своей собственной жизни. Это успокаивало и грело душу сразу всем – и ей, и Доктору, и ее спутникам.

Поразительным образом, ей удалось остаться в хороших отношениях со всеми и не стать причиной ничьей гибели, – возможно, первое было результатом второго, она не была до конца уверена. Мастер, которого они сдали в галактическую полицию в одной из захолустных солнечных систем несколько сот лет назад, утверждал, что у нее синдром учительской ответственности и что он удивляется, как Доктора с ней до сих пор не стошнило от скуки. Доктор делал вид, что копается в моторе ТАРДИС, и ответную реплику Клары пропустил. Кажется, она угрожала высадить Мастера в общине греческих философов за несколько веков до новой эры, на девственной и прекрасной Земле, без единого средства передвижения и с заблокированной способностью говорить в принципе. После этого Мастер присмирел и больше не пытался ее поддеть до самого момента передачи очередным жаждавшим его крови властям. Через три дня, обедая в кафе на планете неподалеку от астероида, на котором его высадили, они обнаружили на своем столике изящную подарочную коробку, в которой оказалась упаковка обычного школьного мела образца 1998 года выпуска и криво нарисованное изображение кота. Доктор фыркнул, и, хотя Клара не одобряла подобных выходок, она вынуждена была признать, что так же, как и он, невольно почувствовала облегчение. Сказав вслух что-то вроде «надо все-таки полистать энциклопедию и поискать там хорошую школу для исправления», она с удовольствием спрятала пачку с мелом в карман и спокойно вернулась к своему супу из пестрых водорослей.

Они шли друг к другу столько же, сколько были порознь, – так, по крайней мере, казалось Кларе, а Доктор никогда не говорил об этом. То ли не хотел обсуждать подобные «сложные» вещи, для которых в его карманах явно не хватало карточек, то ли просто считал, что все очевидно и говорить – только добавлять подробностей к истории, которая совсем в них не нуждалась. Лица и возраст его регенераций сменяли друг друга не настолько быстро, чтобы он не успевал к ним привыкнуть, – все-таки, физически его убили всего один или два раза, но близость Клары всегда была чем-то, что удивляло и затрагивало что-то внутри, – независимо от времени, места и очередного выбранного им характера. Последний раз он выглядел, как какой-то земной актер, похожий на героя известного комикса, и это было уже совсем смешно. С каждой новой регенерацией в нем что-то рождалось, и это было новое чувство, потому что раньше в нем неизменно что-то умирало. Наверное, так было и теперь, но это не имело особого значения, – возможно, потому, что у него оставалась точка постоянства в этом круговороте рождений и смертей, а, возможно, потому, что чем дальше он заходил, тем отчетливее понимал: Клара путешествует с ним не потому, что не знает, когда закончить. Напротив: она знает. Просто она умеет выбирать время не хуже девушки Злого волка и понимает его не меньше девочки, которая ждала. С того момента, как он вошел в двадцать четвертую стадию цикла, он понимал, что каждое следующее их путешествие может стать возвращением на Галлифрей, и чем старше он становился, тем меньше его пугала эта мысль. Двадцать четвертый был его второй регенерацией, в которой он дожил до глубокой старости, и в комнате экстракции он казался себе странной версией Двенадцатого, которая украла не ту машину времени, заставив измениться не мир, а самого себя, и, так же, как Клара много тысяч лет назад, он остановился у двери, которую открыл тогда, и встряхнул головой.

– Доктор? – Клара обернулась к нему и взяла его за руку.

– Все… все в порядке, – ответил он, сжимая ее тонкую ладонь. – Просто чего-то не хватает. Какого-то ощущения. Как будто я потерял что-то, что было со мной всю жизнь. Ты не знаешь, что это?

Клара улыбнулась и наклонила голову, как если бы прислушивалась к чему-то снаружи или внутри.

– Думаю, это фоновый шум. – ответила она, наконец.

– Фоновый шум? – удивился Доктор и невольно потянулся к своему запястью, как она в тот день, когда поняла, что у нее исчез пульс.

– Фоновый шум реальности, проносившейся мимо, пока ты бежал что есть силы. – усмехнулась Клара.

Они стояли у дверей, и ее пальцы гладили его морщинистую щеку, как будто пытаясь разгладить пергаментную кожу.

– Прощай, и будь Доктором. – в этот раз в ее словах не было ни горечи, ни боли.

– Прощай, Клара Освальд, – в глазах сопровождающего ее старика на мгновение промелькнул знакомый юношеский блеск.

Ничего не ответив, Клара кивнула и, открыв дверь, вышла на улицу, которую покинула за секунду до этого. Постояв немного на пороге, она подошла к тому месту, где стояла тогда, и, оглянувшись назад, подмигнула сначала человеку, стоявшему в дверях одного из домов, а затем, – усталому старику, наблюдающему за ней из комнаты экстракции. Затем она обернулась и посмотрела на застывшего перед ней ворона.

– Спасибо, – прошептала Клара и засмеялась, раскинув руки.


End file.
